Metal Love
by Adelaide MacGregor
Summary: Formally: Valentine's Day in Amestris. Surprises and love. Okay, so now for a better Summary. We find our favorite characters with Valentine's Day fast approaching. Just a short story about love and how each of us shows that love.
1. Love Letters

**Author's Note:** (2-14-08) Not much has changed, just a few grammatical and spelling errors fixed. Happy Valentine's Day.

Here's a new story! I do hope that you'll enjoy it! Valentine's Day in Amestris…is obviously finding our characters anticipating the upcoming holiday. It is also a continuation of _All I want for Christmas_. So, and yes this is a shameless plug, it helps if you read that one first!

**Don't forget to  
Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 1: **

Winry Rockbell stood on the front porch of her yellow Resembool home with a steaming cup of black coffee in her hands. She had just finished repairs on three limbs for several patients and was taking her first break since starting at eight o'clock this morning. As it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, she figured it was indeed time to take a break and eat lunch.

It was now February 7th, one week before Valentine's Day. She didn't know when Amestris starting celebrating the holiday, from what she had learned from Riza Hawkeye, it was early in the last century. She liked the idea of the holiday. A day to celebrate the one you love; which took her thoughts to something, or rather _someone _else. Ed. She had plans to send him her gift, something he would like…something that wasn't alchemy.

Since Christmas, they had stayed in touch as much as they could, which wasn't as much as she, or Ed hoped. Truth was she had received more letters than phone calls, and they were never very long, except a few; those along with the short notes were tied with real ribbon hid on the top shelf of her closet in a box of diaries, photos, and other memories.

Her letters to Ed were much longer. After dinner with Granny, she'd hide herself up in her room in front of the door to the balcony, and write her letters to Ed. She let him know what was going on with her, than Granny, Resembool, and what gossip she heard from Riza, Gracia, and Scieszka about Central and their friends. She tried to keep her letters light, knowing that at the end of the day when he read them, he needed happiness; not sadness and sappiness of how much she missed, loved and needed him. Although to her it was evident in every word.

Ed and Al had left two days after Christmas, and hadn't returned to Resembool, or Central for that matter. She hadn't been able to get any information out of Ed, or Al, to when she'd see them next, but that wasn't exactly new either. She was use to that.

She smiled when she saw the mailman approaching on his bike. "Hello Will, how are you today?" She asked.

"Very well, thank you. How are you?"

"Good, but I have a feeling I'll be feeling even better when you give me our mail."

"We'll see about that." Will answered as he turned his bike around. "Have a good afternoon, Miss. Winry."

Winry filed through the envelopes, looking for one with small, quick and hastily done writing. "Granny, Granny, bill…" she muttered to herself. She stopped at the last envelope, _Miss Winry Rockbell_; she didn't really recognize the towns' name, only that it was in the East, but the writing was very familiar. "Ed." She whispered, holding the envelope to her heart, and smiled.

"Winry! Lunch time!" She heard Granny yelling from the kitchen, breaking her reverie.

"Coming!" Winry said opening the door. "Mail came. You got two letters and a bill." She said placing the envelopes on the table and stuffing hers in her pocket.

"And you?"

"A letter from the East." Winry said smiling.

"Ah, Ed sent one. Have you read it yet?"

"No. You know the ritual. I will read it tonight after dinner and probably write one back to him."

"Of course; and I will find out in the morning what is new with those boys."

"Of course."

**:---: **

"Sir? You wanted to speak to me?" Riza asked as she walked towards Roy Mustang's desk. It was mid afternoon, and everyone else was out of the office doing reports or out on business, therefore they were the only two left in the office.

"Yes, I did need to see you." Roy said. "Would you please come here?"

"What is it that you want, Sir?" Riza responded as she came to stand next to his chair as he faced out the window.

Roy smirked at her in response, grabbing her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"I can't see my girl?" Roy said kissing her.

"Roy, Colonel." Riza said. "We're at the office; we can't be doing this here." She responded, but despite her words she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But these stolen moments are the best." Roy responded, pulling her tighter within his arms.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about while you have me here, Sir?"

"Just that there will be several guests with us next week." Roy responded.

"Are Ed and Al coming back through Central?"

"Well, I got a call this morning from Full Metal. They are close enough that they'll be through to report some findings and to see…certain people."

"Winry?"

"He sent her tickets in the mail to be here the 13th."

"Roy?" Riza asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" He answered.

"Do we have plans for Valentine's Day?"

"I would suppose so." Roy said. "But let's have it be quiet, okay? Nothing fancy or over the top?"

"Sounds absolutely lovely." Riza answered, leaning down and kissing him

"And you're the one that said this was inappropriate for the office." Roy said after breaking the kiss.

"I guess I can allow some frivolous moments." Riza said smiling softly.

"Just some?"  
"Just some." Riza replied. "Now, someone is coming back to the office, and therefore this frivolous moment must end."

"Too bad." Roy said helping Riza out of his lap just moments before the door to the office opened.

"Hey Colonel, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Havoc said as he walked into the office.

"Good afternoon, Havoc. Did you get the information we needed?" Roy asked.

"Yes, there it is." Havoc said dropping a file on Roy's desk.

"What information is that, Sir?"

"Something Havoc has been working on for me." Roy said cryptically.

"Havoc?"

"Roy wanted me to look into something. Don't worry, Lieutenant Hawkeye, We just want to be sure of our information first."

Riza looked at both of her coworkers suspiciously, then left to go back to own desk saying, "I give up, I give up completely."

**:---:**

The rest of the day went slowly for Winry. It seemed that with every move she made she could hear or feel the letter in her pocket. Each of the patients that came in and saw the envelope chuckled at her jitteriness and asked how Edward Elric was doing. She would blush and say she hadn't read the letter as of yet. It hadn't taken Resembool long to find out Ed and Winry had finally confessed to each other, and with every letter she got the questions; she really should have been used to it now. She thought it would be easier had Ed been here, even for a little longer after their snow adventure on Christmas Day. But most any one who knew them both had seen it, waiting for the day where the two teens would finally get the nerve. And she knew that having him here would probably not make anything other than her own lonely heart.

By dinner time she was practically jumping in her seat; she just couldn't sit still.

After dinner Granny said, "Go on Winry; I'll take care of the dishes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, you would break every dish the way you're jumping around and so forth."

"Oh. Thank you Granny!" Winry said jumping up and hugging her.

"You're welcome."

Winry rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. Once there she took the bandana off of her head, took the ponytail out, and tied her jumpsuit sleeves around her waist, and then opened the doors to the balcony, plopping down in the chair.

She tore open the envelope, being careful not to tare the letter and opened it up. _'An entire page!_' Winry thought as she glanced across the page. The second page was a short note sent by Al. The letter had only taken five days to reach her, pretty good for being sent across the country.

_Jan 31._

_Dear Win,_

_I received you letters today. Couldn't tell ya how happy I was to receive them when we got back to the house we are staying at. They're a nice older couple. The husband taught Alchemic Surgery at the University a few towns over; the wife taught piano lessons and stayed at home with the kids. Their son is a State Alchemist now, his name didn't sound familiar though. Their daughter is a surgeon in Central at the Military hospital. The two of them and Al teased me meticulously at how excited I got at your letters._

_I don't mind though._

_It sounds so weird coming from me, but it had been so long since I got a letter. I know it's hard to get to me. Hawkeye and Scieszka and Gracia must be pulling a lot of strings. I try to keep them, and you, updated on our whereabouts, hoping that it will then be easier to get word to me. _

_Hopefully it won't be too much longer. I think we're getting really close. Some day I'll tell you more. There's so much danger involved now, and I don't know who to trust for the most part. I promise, someday though. _

_I like the idea of Valentine's Day; strangely enough. It sounds like a nice celebration/ holiday._

_Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon. We're leaving tomorrow to head back to the other side of the country. Maybe we'll be near Resembool or Central._

_You're always in my thoughts._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_Ed. _

By the time she finished Ed's letter, tears were falling down her face. She read it two more times, and then read Al's.

_Win,_

_Ed's been terribly grouchy and disheartened lately. Thank you for the letters. He tries to hide it from me with excitement of getting closer to our goal, but I know it's because he's not near you. Keep him cheered up, okay? I'll keep trying too._

_Hope everything is okay and I can't wait to see you again._

_Al_

Winry sighed and thought of what Al had said, as well as what Ed had said. Ed's had felt different. Not so much just news, or about where they were, or a funny story about their travels, like they normally were.

He had said 'I love you', as well. Ed saying 'I miss you' wasn't as strange; he normally ended his letters that way. He never said 'I love you".

After a few moments of thinking about what the letters had said, she got up and went to her desk, taking some stationary and a pen to write a response to Ed.

_February 7_

_Ed,_

_Got your letter this afternoon, it was good to hear from your. I miss you so much. I can't wait to hear your voice, see your face. I can't tell you how many times a day something reminds me of you, or I just conjure your face up in my mind; it seems like you're always on my mind. It seems like forever since we've seen each other. You would think I'd be use to not seeing you for long periods of time, I guess things have changed. Not seeing you was always difficult, it was so lonely here without you and Al. Now it seems that I need you here more often, I can't stand not seeing you, or hearing from you; so much changed with three little words. But I don't disparage, and neither should you, hear me? Keep strong, and stay brave like I know you are, I know you will succeed in your goals. I know you will._

_And we'll see each other soon enough._

_I love you and I miss you so much. Remember that, please. You'll always be on my mind and my heart._

_Everything is going well here in Resembool. The shop is as busy as ever and I'm working on several designs for new automail, experimenting with different metals. Both Granny and Den are doing well, also. Riza and Scieszka were here last weekend and we had a lovely visit. The plans for Fury and Scieszka's wedding are going well. They'll be married this July she said. Riza and Colonel Mustang haven't killed each other as of yet, and their relationship seems to be getting a bit more serious. Havoc-kun still hasn't found a girlfriend, even with Colonel Mustang being in a relationship. Guess he can't use that as an excuse any longer_

_Please come home soon; or at least to Central where I can come and visit._

_Winry._

Winry reread her letter, not caring how much love, sorrow and how much she missed him showed through her words; said point blank or not. She was long past the days where she felt she had to hide her love from Ed; or her love for Ed from anyone else.

After rereading her letter she quickly showered and climbed into her warm bed, looking at the picture on the bedside table.

**:---:**

"Brother?" AL said quietly through the dark room.

"What is it, Al? I thought you were asleep."

"What are you doing, Ed?"

"Sending Winry her tickets, this way she should get them about the 12th, in plenty of time to get her to Central."

"What exactly are you planning?" Al asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I just know that we'll be back in Central on that Valentine's Day holiday that she told me about."

"Don't you have any gifts for her?" Al said.

"Yeah. I've got that covered. I just don't have the date planned yet. I guess I'll ask Lieutenant Hawkeye when we get to Central in a few days."

"Hawkeye?" Al asked.

"Yeah, What about it?" Ed responded.

"Are you sure Hawkeye is the right person to ask?"

"She's a girl isn't she? Ed asked.

"She's not an expert in…relationships, I would think." Al said.

"She is kind of tomboyish, isn't she?" Ed said. "But, so is Winry. I still can't believe Hawkeye and Mustang are going out."

"Hard to believe isn't?"

"Yeah. It's definitely hard to believe that those two are together. They're so different." He said.

"Yeah, that's true." Al said. "Well, I'm off to bed, see you in the morning, don't stay up too late."

"Okay, I won't be too much longer; I just have to finish my letter."

"Good luck, Brother."

Ed grunted as he started to reread his letter to Winry.

_February 7_

_Winry,_

_I hope you'll be able to join me in Central. I want to see you so badly, and I miss you so much. Here are tickets for the 13__th__ of February. I'll be in Central before you, in just a few days actually. We'll be together for Valentine's Day, won't that be great?_

_I can't wait to see you, I know I've said this before, but I miss you so much. I love you so much. Sounds so weird, corny even, to me. But so true._

_Please come. Please, please come to Central._

_Love, Ed._

When he finished he looked at the pictures next to him and smiled at Winry's face smiling up at him.

"G'night Win. See ya in a few days." Ed said as he touched his fingers to his lips then to the picture, as he did every night.

**:---:**

"Good afternoon, Miss. Winry." Will said, approaching the porch.

"Hello, Will, how are you today?" Winry said.

"Good Miss. Winry. Only one piece of mail today." He responded. "It's kind of thick too." He said handing her the envelope.

"Thank you Will." Winry said looking down at the writing that filled the front of the envelope. _Ed, again?_ Winry through as Will went back in the direction of the road.

She quickly placed the envelope in her pocket as Granny called her in for lunch.

Later that evening, after supper had been eaten, and the dishes cleaned and put away, Winry was up in her room, sitting in front of her window, looking at the envelope. She carefully opened it, noticing the thickness and pulled out the piece of paper, reading the note and holding the ticket in her hand.

_And why wouldn't I be in Central? Let's see…today is the 10__th__, I should be able to exchange the ticket for an earlier one…I could be there tomorrow night or early on the 12__th__ probably. _Winry thought as she reread the letter, then carefully placed it back into the envelope, then placed it with the others on her top shelf while putting the ticket on her desk under her wrench that also laid there to keep it from blowing away.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

9


	2. Jitters

**Author's Note:** (2-14-08) Like the first chapter, there are no major changes, just grammatical and spelling. Hope you enjoy.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! **Warning: Some minor swearing! **Okay, so this chapter is a bit longer then some of my others, and probably the longest of this story, and I hope you don't find it boring! The last chapter will (hopefully) be out by middle of next week! I know it's a Valentine's Day story, but I have a really cool idea for the last chapter, and so it has to come late. And well, I got lazy and didn't have all the time I wanted to write this chapter, so it led to the idea for the next chapter.

Another warning: I've only edited partway so there maybe some major mistakes that will be fixed later, please forgive me!

**Don't forget to  
Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 2: ** Jitters

**:---:**

"Colonel?" Havoc said poking his head into the Colonel's office.

"Yes, Havoc?" Roy said from his desk, Hawkeye had said she wanted at least one pile done by the time she got back from her errand, and he was trying his hardest to make it happen. He kept thinking of what was going to happen if he got it done. '_Positive reinforcement my ass…but it works really well.'_ He thought to himself.

"Anyone around?"

"No, you can come in. Did you get to order what I asked you to?"

"Yes, Sir, but may I ask, what are they and what are they for?"

"What do you think they are? Chocolate Covered Strawberries…isn't it kind of obvious? And they're for Hawkeye for Valentine's Day."

"Ah, I see." He asked.

"When will they be ready?"

"The day before, anytime after Noon." Havoc answered, giving him the order slip.

"Perfect. Thank you very much, Havoc." Roy said looking at his calendar, seeing that it was the 10th; he marked "Noon" on the 13th inconspicuously in the corner.

"Your welcome, Colonel." Havoc said leaving the office.

**:---:**

"Colonel, the Elric boys are here." Hawkeye said as she came back into the office later that afternoon.

"Where are they?"

"Right here, Flame boy."

"Oh, Full Metal, there you are. Hello Alphonse."

"Hello Colonel, how are you?" Al responded holding the back of his brother's coat.

"Colonel, you need to sign this one as well." Hawkeye said approaching his desk and placing a file in front of him.

"But Hawkeye…I just finished them all! ALL of them, just not a pile, ALL OF THEM."

"And that one won't take more than a moment. It's only one." She responded. "It's Ed's report on the rebels in the city just outside of North City."

"What did you find Full Metal?" Roy asked going into a more serious mode.

"For you? Nothing dangerous. I'd keep an eye on it, but it's just a bunch of old geezers not happy with a few things the government has done." Ed responded taking the seat in front of Roy's desk. "Everything is detailed in the report."

"Okay. Any closer to your own goal?"

"A little bit. The Alchemic Surgeon in the East was a bit of help, as well as the research we found near there as well."

"And with Miss. Rockbell?"

"She's coming on the 12th." Ed responded out of habit. "Wait! Hold on! Where did that question come from?"

"Curiosity." Roy responded.

"It killed the cat, so what?"

**:---:**

"I can't believe that guy!' Ed said as they walked out of headquarters a half hour later.

"Now Brother, you can't put full blame on the Colonel. You egged him on as well."

"Well it was his fault for saying that stuff about Winry."

"And Hawkeye was standing right there, Brother, you should have known you'd get shot at." Al responded. "By the way, where are we going?"

"The flower shop and the Candy shop, I still need some supplies for my surprise for Winry." Ed said opening the door.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The clerk at the candy shop asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for some sweets for Valentine's Day." Ed said approaching the counter.

"For your girlfriend I presume?" The clerk asked.

"Yes." Ed said quietly. "She'll be here on the 13th."

"Would you like them for that date or the 14th?"

"Yes, I need them for the 14th."

"What kind of sweets would you like?"

"This sounds weird, but if I give you box, would you put the candies in it?"

"Certainly, do you have something special in mind?"

"Yes, I do, but do you have any metal?" Ed asked a mischievous smile showing on his face.

"Brother? What are you gonna do?" Al said out loud what his mind was screaming not to ask.

"Just making a special box for Winry's candy." Ed said turning to his brother.

"We don't have any metal, Sir. It's something that we don't need here. Most of our boxes are cardboard." The clerk responded.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes, soon as I can find some metal."

"Okay, Sir. But I can get the list of sweets down, that way I can get them into the kitchen; we're really backed up at this time of year."

"Oh, certainly. Hm. I'd like…15 chocolate covered strawberries along the outside edge, then in the center chocolates with…caramel, coconut and…cherry in the center. The very center should be…one of those." Ed said pointing to a Sakura shaped candy.

"Those have been very popular this year. They are a coated shaped chocolate. The coating is something from the west named marzipan, it's really sweet, would you want a sample?" She asked

"Is it free?" Ed asked.

"Of course."

"Then I will."

"Okay, I'll be right back, Sir."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to go and see if I can find any metal?"

"No, we'll be fine. We've got all afternoon." Ed said. "What do you think of the Sakura?"

"I think Winry will love it." Al said taking a closer look at the candy in the display case. "What is your plan for the box?"

"Well, obviously it's going to be metal. My plan is to make it heart-shaped, about this large," Ed showed Al, with his hands about a foot by foot square. "It's going to be large, but, there's not going to be that much in it." Ed said.

"Here you go." The clerk said coming back out and handing Ed a piece of the marzipan. "Would you like some, Sir?" She asked Al

"No thank you, I don't particularly care for sweets." Al lied as Ed took a bite of the candy.

"That's great. Winry has a huge sweet tooth." Ed said. "I'd like to fill in the empty spots with those as well. "

"Okay and you want those ready for Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, and I'll be back as soon as I can be with the box for them as well." Ed said.

"Thank you, again, Sir. We appreciate having your business."

"You're welcome." Ed said as he and Al left the shop.

"You want to get the flowers first, or see if we can find the metal first?"

"We'll look and see if we can find any metal on the way to the flower shop." Ed said.

Al looked down the alley that they were passing. "Brother, would those pieces of metal there be enough for what you're planning?"

"Hm. It might be. Let me see." Ed said walking into the alley and looking at the pieces of metal. He did a simple transmutation to see if the pieces would be enough to make the box big enough. "I don't think it will be enough. The box isn't big enough. We'll see if we can find a couple more pieces of metal to add to the depth and size of the box." Ed said picking the box up and walking towards Al who stood at the entry of the alley.

"Okay, why don't you go order the flowers, and I'll check a couple of the shops and alleys here to see if I can find a few more scraps."

"Thanks Al! I don't need much more, just a couple small pieces."

"Okay, meet back at the candy shop?" Al asked as Ed ran off in the direction of the flower shop.

"Yeah, twenty minutes!" Ed yelled over his shoulder.

**:---:**

"Were you able to find the metal, Sir?" The clerk in the candy shop asked when Ed and Al came back through the door.

"Yes, and you'll have the box in just a few moments." Ed said setting the first box and additional metal on the ground in front of the display cases, imagined what he wanted to create, clapped his hands together, and formed the metal heart shaped box he had imagined.

"That's…that's beautiful." The clerk said as Ed handed her the box.

"Thanks." Ed said. "Think she'll like it, Al?"

"She'll love it."

"Your girlfriend will love a metal box?"

"Yes, she's an automail mechanic, plus she loves sweets." Ed said as the clerk put the box with his order slip.

"Well, this will be ready on the 14th." The clerk said turning back to them.

"Thank you. I'll be back then for it." Ed said as he and Al left the shop.

**:---:**

"Hello, Lt. Hawkeye?" Winry said into the phone. It was the 11th of February and she was anxious about seeing Ed.

"Winry, hello!" Riza said. Roy, who was sitting in her family room, looked up from the newspaper he was reading and raised his eyebrow at what he heard.

"Well, I'm calling from the train stop right before Central. You see, I'm going to surprise Ed by coming a few days early. And I was wondering if you'd be able to come pick me up at the station and take me to the dorms." Winry said.

"Really? Of course I'll come pick you up, he'll love to see you early. I can't tell you how distracted he's been since he and Al got in yesterday." Riza responded.

"Oh, thank you so much, Riza! I can't tell you how much I appreciate this!" Winry said. "I have to get back on the train. We should be there in just about an hour."

"Okay, I'll be there, Roy too probably."

"That's fine! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" Winry said. "Oh, and you probably figured this out, but please, don't tell Ed or Al if you happen to see them!"

"No problem, see you shortly." Riza said as she hung up.

"What's going on?" Roy asked as Riza joined him on the couch, picking up her book.

"Winry is coming into Central tonight to surprise Ed. She wants me to pick her up at the train station and take her to the dorms."

"He'll like that." Roy responded, pulling Riza into his embrace.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Although, she sounded a bit…strange."

"Strange?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, almost…nervous."

"Well, she might be nervous. This is going to be the first time they've seen each other since they've started going out."

"That's true, yes, and they've changed their relationship so much with what happened at Christmas, and they weren't even together that much then, oh well, I'm just worrying about nothing, I'm sure."

"We all want to protect them; Ed, Al, Winry, they've been through so much already, it's only natural to want to protect them, Riz." Roy said kissing the top of her head.

"I know." Riza said taking Roy's hand in her own. "Did you want to join me? I'll have to leave in a few minutes."

"Sure, I'll join you; maybe we could pick up some Chinese for dinner."

"Sounds wonderful." Riza said.

**:---:**

"Man, I had no idea it would that difficult to get Winry flowers and candy." Ed said as he walked into their dorm room and took his coat off.

"It wasn't that difficult, was it, Brother?"

"No, not really, but I'm nervous that she won't like her gifts." Ed said, sitting down on the couch and grabbing an Alchemy book from the coffee table.

"Ed, she'll love anything you give her. Winry isn't picky like that." Al responded.

"I know, but its different now. Do you think she'll like the other thing?"

"I know she will. As long as it is given with your heart, she'll love it."

"I sure hope so."

"So when are you giving them to her?"

"On Valentine's Day, Al. That's the point of it."

"No, when on the 14th, are you giving them to her?"

"Oh, well, I have it set up that I'll pick the flowers up on the way to the train station to pick her up, so the one bouquet then, than the other on Valentine's Day, probably when I get back from picking the gifts up. The candy and the actual present I'll save for that night." Ed said his face scrunched up as he thought. "Why?"

"Just making sure you don't screw it up."

"Al! You just said I couldn't!"

"No, you couldn't screw the gift up; you could screw the moment up royally." Al said explaining.

"Geez, thanks Al. Now I'm really nervous." Ed responded and rolled his eyes.

"It's just that a moment is usually unplanned. You can calculate and plan when and how and create the environment for a moment, but the moment creates itself when two people who care about each other share…something, a special time where they…connect." Al said.

"When did you become so smart?"

"I'm not sure, maybe from all the time I've had to watch the people around us that are in love and haven't done anything about it; you and Winry, Roy and Riza, then by watching Gracia and Hughes as well possibly."

**:---:**

"Lt. Hawkeye! Colonel Mustang!" Winry yelled waving her hand high above her head, running towards them.

"She seems so happy, so much more than she was when I saw her last." Riza said quietly to Roy who was standing next to her in the lobby.

"She knows she's just a few moments from seeing the one she loves." Roy said, secretly squeezing her hand. "Good evening, Winry. How are you?"  
"Great!" Winry exclaimed as she hugged Riza. "I'm so excited about seeing Ed and Al."

"Well, let's get you to the dorms than." Roy said. "Oh do you mind if we stop and get our dinner…we decided to get Chinese on our way home."

"That's fine. I need some time to settle down and get my thoughts under control. My hearts beating so fast; and I have so many thoughts in my head that I can hardly keep them in my head for a second."

Riza chuckled, "I'm sure once you see Ed, everything will be okay."

"I'd like to think that's the way it would be, but I'm not entirely sure."

"You'll be fine. You two haven't run out of things to talk about in the fifteen years you've known each other yet, I doubt it'll happen now."

"But now is so different from then." Winry responded, her eyes downcast.

"You'll be fine, Winry." Riza said hugging her shoulders as they approached the car. Roy, who had taken Winry's suitcase, threw it in the trunk as the two women got into the car.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the Chinese restaurant, and since they had stopped on their way to the train station to order, the friends didn't have to wait long to get Roy and Riza's dinner.

"Oh wow, that smells so good!" Winry said from the back seat as she watched the buildings roll past her on the way to the Military dorms.

"It's the best Chinese in Central." Roy said.

"We're lucky to live in a city that has such a wide selection of foreign foods. If you like it, you should ask Ed to take you there sometime. There are also excellent Italian and German restaurants not far from there." Riza replied.

"Hm, I'm gonna have to bring that up with him. I don't know what he has planned for my trip." Winry said as the dorm came into sight.

"Do you want help inside with your bags?" Roy asked as the three of them stood on the sidewalk by the parked car.

"No thank you. I can manage, there isn't much in there." Winry said. "I'm gonna check in and take it to my room, then go surprise Ed."

"Okay, well, I'm sure we'll be seeing you; good luck." Roy said.

"Everything will be fine." Riza said as she hugged Winry. "It'll just fall right back into place, just like it always has."

"Thank you." Winry said as she picked up her suitcase in one hand and her tool kit in the other.

Roy and Riza stood on the sidewalk for a moment watching Winry enter the building.

"She's a strong girl, isn't she?" Riza said.

"Mm-hm, reminds me of another strong-willed blond I know." Roy said going around the other side of the car.

"Sir, did you want to eat tonight?"

"What? No guns? Just threats about not filling my empty stomach?"

"I might be forced to use the guns, we'll see." Riza replied climbing into the passenger side seat.

**:---:**

Winry sat her suitcase and toolbox down in her room, one floor above Ed and Al's room. She visited their room before, had even stayed there when they weren't there and she was in Central during January. But now, now she was nervous. Talking with Roy and Riza had helped, but now she wasn't so sure, what would Ed do? He'd be surprised at first, but would he be happy?

'_Of course Winry. He's the one that bought you the tickets! So what if you came a day or two early?' _ She thought to herself as she moved her toolbox to the coffee table and her suitcase to the chair that sat next to the bed. _'I might as well take a shower and change before I go down there. Maybe it will help me settle down.' _Winry thought grabbing her black skirt and a long-sleeved t-shirt.

_'Well, I don't feel any less nervous, but at least I'm more awake and look better than I did on the train.' _Winry thought as she grabbed her room key, steeled herself, and left her room. It didn't take long to get to the steps and reach the floor below her.

She walked slowly to the door, standing out side of it for a moment before knocking. _'It's only 9 o'clock, they should still be up, well at least Ed would be.'_ She thought to herself as she brought her hand up to the door and knocked. And waited.

**:---:**

"Was that the door, Al?" Ed asked from the kitchen where he was getting something to drink and a snack.

"I think so, but who would be here at… 9 o'clock in the evening?" Al asked. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No, I'm on my way back in, I'll get it." Ed said coming through the door. There was another knock, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ed said. "Probably the Colonel coming to harass us again." Ed said as he opened the door.

"Nope, just me." He heard a female voice say from behind him.

"Win….ry?" Ed said turning slowly, not believing his ears.

"One and only." She said smiling. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of…of course, come on in." Ed said standing aside so she could enter.

"Hey Winry! How are you?" A said from where he sat on the other side of the room.

"I'm good Al, how about you?" She answered going up and hugging him.

"Pretty good, but we weren't expecting you until the 13th."

"I decided to turn in my ticket and exchange it for an earlier day." Winry said smiling.

"Geez, that's nice, isn't it Brother?" Al said looking towards Ed, who still stood by the door.

"Brother?"

"Ed?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, just surprised I guess. How ya been, Win?" Ed asked coming out of his trance.

"Good." She answered quietly. "The shop has been really busy; Granny's been doing well also. I have a present from her to you two up in my room; I'll bring it down tomorrow."

"Okay, that sounds good." Ed said sitting down on the couch, cleaning up his papers and books so he could sit his crackers and drink down.

"How have you two been?"

"Good, we think we're getting close to finding something." Al answered as he watched his brother and Winry. They were both so…stiff…uncomfortable. So unlike themselves.

"That's good news! Wow, you two have worked so hard for so long, I'm glad something is going right for you two." She said quietly, but excitedly.

"Well, it's good to see you Winry, but I'm getting tired. We had a late night yesterday and were running around all day today, so I'm really tired." Al said as he stood up. "It's good to see you Winry. Good night, Brother."

"Sleep well, Al." Winry answered as she watched the young Elric go towards the door that separated the living area from the small bedroom that held two beds, one for Al and one for Ed.

Winry and Ed just stared at each other for several long moments; after a few moments Ed smiled and patted the spot next to him on the couch. Winry smiled and walked over to join him.

"I've missed you." Ed said as he pulled her to lean with her back against him.

"Ed, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry to surprise you like this, but I just couldn't wait knowing you were so close." Winry said tilting her head to look up at him.

"I don't mind at all." Ed whispered kissing her forehead. "I was just contemplating how I was going to wait two more days to see you."

"Well, that's fixed now." Winry said smiling.

Ed felt like he was punched in the stomach. _'Why does her smile always do __**that**__ to me?' _Ed thought as he looked down at her.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Winry said sitting up while turning in his arms to look at him.

"Nothing, just a punch in the gut." Ed said. At Winry's confused look he smiled slightly. "Your smile, it always feels like I get punched in the gut when you smile at me."

Winry smiled slightly, "So, it kinda feels like this?" She said punching him lightly in the stomach.

"Yeah, just a bit harder." Ed said pulling her to him again. "Kinda like a wrench in the head really." Ed said smiling down at her. "You didn't bring it with you, did you?" He suddenly said a terrified look on his face.

"I did, but it's up in my room." Winry said laughing slightly. "I figured you would need your arm and leg checked."

"Tomorrow. It hasn't been bothering me to much, but something is off in the shoulder I think." Ed said quietly.

"Ed?" Winry asked quietly a few moments later.

"Hm?" He answered, probably half asleep.

"How is it really going? You look so tired, and Al, well he sounds just as tired."

"It's been hard, I can't lie about that, it seems just as we get to the next place it slips through our fingers, but I can't lie and say we're not getting anywhere either, because we are. It's the chase that is so tiring, going from place to place, just for a night or two, never getting many answers, or the answers we're looking for."

"Take a few days off while I'm here, okay Ed?" Winry asked. "Both of you need the rest so badly. It's not good for either of you, both of you could get really sick." Winry said, falling asleep.

"Al can't get sick, Winry."

"I know." She responded, already asleep.

Ed sighed, "You need your rest too if it's been as busy as what you you've said tonight and in your letters." He shifted his body a bit and moved the pillow behind him so that they'd be a bit more comfortable, then pulled the blanket down to cover them both.

**:---:**

"Good morning." Winry said when Ed's eyes opened a few moments after she woke up.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" Ed yawned.

"I just woke up a few minutes ago. You need me to move, or are you comfortable?" She asked. When she had woken up she had found herself on the edge of the couch, only staying on because of Ed's arm holding her in place. He was behind her, snoring slightly with his back against the back of the couch.

"I'm fine, how about you?" He asked.

"Fine. Did we sleep all night like this?" Winry asked.

Ed looked towards the window. "Seems like it." He said seeing the sun starting to come through the window.

"Why don't I come down in a few hours and take a look at your arm and leg?" Winry asked.

"Okay, sounds good. I have a few things to do." Ed said

"As do I." Winry said. "I don't want to get up." She said suddenly.

"Want to sleep a bit longer? You can take my bed, I have to go headquarters. Al will be here if you need anything."

"Maybe I'll do that." Winry said sitting up. "My thing can wait until after your arm and leg."

"Sleepyhead. You always have loved to sleep."

"Can you blame me? It's a glorious thing." She said watching Ed stand up and stretch.

"Man, I forgot how uncomfortable that couch was."

"It wasn't so bad." Winry said walking towards the bedroom.

"Brother!" Al said coming through the door, stopping just in front of Winry.

"What is it, Al?" Ed asked grabbing his black jacket and gloves that had been thrown over the end of the coffee table.

"Good morning, Winry." Al said. "We're supposed to be at headquarters in ten minutes!"

"Damn! Okay. Winry, we'll be back in awhile. The meeting shouldn't take to long."

"Make sure it takes at least an hour." Winry said moving into the bedroom and closing the door.

"Did she sleep here last night?" Al asked as they walked into the hall.

"Yeah, we both kinda fell asleep on the couch."

"Mm-hm. I see."

"Shut up. It's not like anything happened. We were talking and she fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up." Ed grouched as they got to the street.

"Its fine Brother, I don't mind. She going to sleep more than?"

"Yeah. When we get back she's going to fix my arm and leg." Ed said.

"Okay."

"I think I'll go see if there's any chance I can get the one bouquet today instead of tomorrow, since she's here early." Ed said as they approached the flower shop.

"We don't have time now Brother! Colonel Mustang will be very mad at us if we're really late!"

"I know that, Al. I meant on the way back to the dorms."

"Oh, okay." Al said as they approached the headquarters building.

**:---:**

"No wonder you've been having problems with your arm, Ed." Winry said as she placed his unattached metal arm to his flesh and bone arm. "Your arm has gotten longer, looks like your legs have too. Have you had any problems with balance?" She asked as she put the metal arm down and moved to where she could take a look at the length of Ed's stretched out legs.

"A bit I guess, but not too much." Ed responded.

He and Al had gotten home about 45 minutes ago. Winry had been asleep still, so after waking her up, she had gone up stairs to get her tools. She had been down in just a few minutes, long enough for Ed to strip to his boxers and a sleeveless shirt.

"He's been off on his punches." Al responded. He was sitting not to far away reading a book on the ancient city that disappeared in one night.

"It's more than you notice huh?" Winry asked loosening the connections in Ed's leg.

"It's been fine, really."

"If your punches are off it's not fine. How does it work other than that?" Winry asked measuring his flesh leg than the metal leg; 5 centimeters off, big difference.

"Like I said earlier, my shoulder has been stiff, that's possibly because of a fight in the east that we got tangled up in."

"How many times have I told you…"  
"Winry?" Ed said interrupting her with a touch to the small of her back since she was turned away from him.

"Yes?"

"Our goal isn't easy, we have to fight, and some of those fights aren't easy."

"I know that Ed. But couldn't you be a little bit more conscience of your arm? It's metal, yes and replaceable yes, but someday, hopefully, you won't need this arm, you'll have one, and it won't be replaceable."

"I've had it replaced once before, so even if it gets injured, it'll be replaced."

"Ed, that's not the point. You have to take care of it anyways!" Winry said.

"Winry…" Ed said.

"I'll be back; I need to go get something from Hughes."

"You on to something, Al?" Ed asked.

"Possibly, I'll be back." Al said. _'Plus I want to give you two some privacy for your argument.' _Al thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.

"Al always seems to have perfect timing with finding a way out."

"He's sweet like that." Winry said, bracing her arms on the kitchen table.

"I don't want to fight, especially with an argument that is fought every time we see each other." Ed said looking Winry's back.

"I don't want to fight either, Ed." Winry said quietly. "I just…I hate seeing your arm and leg like this. It's just not the major re-builds I have to do; even the minor adjustments make me see how much danger you are in usually. You are always going away saying that you'll be safe and you'll watch out, but it is consistently getting more dangerous, and even if you're are being careful, the pain you must feel." Winry said.

Ed could hear her tears; it killed him that he was the one that made her cry. The only one who made her cry. He levered himself up, hopping the one or two steps that she stood away from him, and wrapped his flesh arm around her shoulders. "Don't cry for me Winry. I've told you that countless times."

"And what do I say every time?" Winry said back, turning, holding Ed as much as he was holding her. "I say, I cry because Al can't, and you won't. I'm the only one you two have to cry for you, so I will continue until you can cry on your own."

"I love you so much, Winry. I just want…I want you to be happy, not sad or worried or distressed because of the wrong that we have to right."

"I am happy. I'm happy because you are here, alive, I am happy that I have something to worry about, no matter how much I want you to be here, to be safe, for Al to be back to his human form, I worry because I love you." She responded. "Now, let's get you sitting down again so you don't loose your balance." Winry said moving towards the chair that Ed had been sitting in.

As she was slowly placing Ed in his seat he twisted his body, sitting himself in the chair and pulling Winry down with him.

"You jerk!" Winry said hitting his chest.

"Ow! Winry that hurts!"

"You deserve it! I'm trying to…" Ed interrupted her rant with a kiss. "…help you?" She asked when he broke the kiss.

"Hm…really? Doesn't quite look like it. I am two limbs short of being helped." Ed said smiling cheekily.

"Well if you let me up you would have those two limbs back in a bit." Winry said as Ed let go of her. The 'in a bit' part turned out to be the rest of the afternoon. Al had come back about an hour after he left, finding Ed and Winry squabbling like usually, the tension had passed, and he was glad that they had worked whatever out that they needed to.

**:---:**

"What do you want to do on Valentine's Day?" Roy asked quietly as he and Riza walked out of the building on the 12th.

"Didn't we decide it would be a quiet evening?" Riza responded just as quietly.

"Yes, but is there anything 'specific you'd like to do?" Roy asked as he held the door to headquarters open for Riza to walk through.

"How about dinner?"

"Okay, my place or yours?" Roy asked.

He looked down at Riza, who wore a thoughtful expression. "Your place, we were at mine the other night."

"Okay, anything specific you'd like?"

"Not Chinese." Riza replied, they had Chinese twice that week already. "I'm getting tired of it."

"So am I, so I guess that's a good thing."

"What time?" Riza asked as they turned down the road that led to her home.

"How about 8 o'clock?"

"Sounds good." She responded.

"Riza," Roy said stopping under the streetlight. Other then the few others on the street, it was dark.

"Hm? What is it, Sir? Riza responded turning to face him.

Roy stood there looking at her for a moment. "You're so beautiful, Riza. You shouldn't have to hide a relationship like we are."

Riza blushed at the compliment. It wasn't that he hadn't given her compliments before, he did everyday nearly. But when he said it as softly and heartfelt as he did just now, her heart leapt into her throat and he made her blush, just like the whispered 'I love you' or 'Dinner tonight?', or 'I miss you' that he whispered whenever he was near enough that no one else would hear. "We're not hiding it. Our friends know. They are the only people that really count." Riza responded holding her hand out to him.

He took a few steps and took her hand, interlacing their fingers and bringing her hand to his lips. Riza stepped in front of him, her other hand touching his cheek. "I love you more than anything. I don't care how I'm near to you, whether it's an embrace, seeing your face over a shared meal, or protecting you when you needed protected; as long as I'm near you, I don't care. As long as you know that I love you, I don't care."

"I love you so much, why do I deserve you, Riza? I am not worthy of such love."

"Sir, I thought I had gotten this through your head long ago, you are worthy. You are brave, strong, courageous, kind, gentle, so many things that I see, that I wish so many others could. That you could see within yourself." Riza responded standing up on her toes to kiss the corner of Roy's mouth.

After a few moments Roy broke the kiss; kissing her on the corner of her lips, her nose, and top of her head as he held her close. "You're shivering, let's get you out of the snow."

"Mm-Hm." Riza answered turning away. Roy kept his arm tightly around her back, keeping her warm as they walked towards her apartment.

**:---:**

"Why'd she get a room when she falls asleep in here every night?" Al asked Ed as he came into the living area the next morning.

"I don't know. I called down to the desk and said that the room would be available. We'll move her stuff down later.

"What are you up to?" Al asked.

"I'm going to go get the flowers so they'll be here when she wakes up." Ed said.

"Okay. I'll go get her stuff and start breakfast."

"Thanks, Al. I shouldn't be gone to long." Ed said going through the door.

**:---:**

Winry felt the sun warming her skin from the window behind her. She burrowed deeper into the blankets, realizing there was something on the bed. "Let me sleep a bit longer Ed, I don't want to get up." She murmured. When there wasn't an answer she opened her eyes slowly. Beside her were a riot of colors; yellow, white, and many shades of red.

_'Flowers.' _Winry thought to herself. _'They have to be from Ed, but Valentine's Day is tomorrow.' _Winry thought as she sat up. She blinked as she took in what she was looking at; the bouquet was huge, there were Sunflowers, Lilies in white, deep red and a pinkish-reddish color that was the most beautiful color she had ever seen, there were also Gerber Daisies in the same colors as the Lilies. Her favorite flowers, her three favorites.

_'How did he remember?'_ She thought, quickly jumping out of bed, grabbing the bouquet and running to the living area.

"ED!" Winry said as she pushed open the door.

"Hm? What is it Winry?" He answered. He and Al were sitting on the couch looking through books and notebooks, writing certain things down. "Winry?" Ed asked again.

She walked up behind him, placing her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "How on earth did you remember my favorite flowers? Did Al help you?" She asked, throwing a look over to Al.

"No, I went to the flower shop alone. Al was doing some other shopping."

"Thank you. I love them." Winry said. "What were you shopping for Al?"

"Metal." Al responded, looking up for the first time.

"Metal?" Winry responded.

"Yup."

"How very interesting. What did you need metal for?"  
"We had to transmute something metal." Al responded. "Someone stopped Brother and I and asked us to transmute a bumper, theirs had been damaged, and we had witnessed the accident." Al explained.

Ed threw him a look and smiled. _'My brother is a genius!'_

"You didn't tell me you witnessed an accident! Was anyone hurt?"

"No. It was just a minor fender bender." Ed responded. "What did you want to do today?" Ed asked.

"Could we go see Lt. Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang, Hughes, Havoc, and the rest of them?" Winry asked getting a pleading look on her face. "I haven't seen any of them in so long!"

"Didn't Mustang and Hawkeye bring you over here when you got here?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get a lot of time to talk to them. Mostly in the car on the way to the restaurant to pick up their food then on the way here."

"I guess we could do that. It would fun to go just to enjoy time with our friends." AL said. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind taking a break from work."

"Especially Flame, lazy dumbass." Ed muttered.

"Be nice, Edward. You wouldn't have gotten as far as you have without Colonel Mustang's help." Winry warned from the kitchen where she was putting the flowers in a large glass. _'I guess I shouldn't have assumed they would have a vase, their two guys. They wouldn't think of that.'_ Winry said as she trimmed the stems of the flowers, humming as she arranged them.

"The flowers have made Winry really happy." Al whispered to Ed, who was staring into the kitchen.

"I'm glad. It was really hard remembering those flowers. It took forever for me to remember that." Ed said.

19


	3. Metal Love

**Author's Note:** (2-22-08) Last chapter is updated! Hope you enjoy it! As I was reading this chapter I noticed some mistakes with the timeline, when it was set in the story, and some things that I hadn't learned as of yet. I've tried to correct all of them, but I have probably missed something. And I know there are things in the other chapters that I have missed. Like the mentioning of Riza's mom and her being alive. There are some things (like Riza's mother) that I will fix at a later date.

Sorry this is so late! Long story short: Didn't feel like writing, ended up reading more fan fiction than writing, got back in the writing mood and wrote half the chapter, got deadly sick for two weeks, came home for spring break, wrote the last half, then I couldn't update because it was .wps. So this was actually finished a week ago, but couldn't update it until I got to my own computer versus my mom's laptop like I wanted too, computers are absolutely wonderful!

**Don't forget to  
Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 3: **Metal Love

Roy stared down at the piece of paper that covered the report that he was supposedly looking at. That piece of paper was covered with doodles; _Mrs. Roy Mustang, Mrs. Riza Mustang, Mrs. Fuehrer Mustang. _He particularly liked the last one.

He covertly looked up at Riza, moving his eyes up, but keeping his head bent like he was continuing to work. She was working diligently on her reports, the scratching of her pen the only other sound in the office. Falman was reading a report on the latest security updates and Fuery was reading a journal article given to him from someone in the technology department about updates in radios. Havoc sat at his own desk with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a star-dazed, dreamy look that he had been wearing since Valentine's Day. And that was eight days ago.

"Colonel, please get back to work." Lt. Hawkeye said, glancing up and seeing Roy looking around the office.

"Yes, Lt." He replied, looking down at the paper he was doodling on and wrote one more down. _Riza Hawkeye-Mustang, the woman that stole my heart._ He then tore that part of the paper off; holding the other part over the trashcan he snapped his fingers and incinerated the damning evidence, put the small piece aside for a moment, read over the report, signed it, grabbed the small note, and took it back to Riza to turn in later with all of the other reports, placing it in the pile for her to find later.

"Thank you, Sir. How many more do you have?" Riza asked not looking up from the report she was reading.

"One more pile." Roy replied on his way back to his desk.

"You've been getting those done quicker, Sir, what's been up with that?" Breda said from where he was quietly working on a report.

"Something called Positive Reinforcement. I read about it in a journal." Roy responded a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Breda asked.

"If I finish all of my reports for the day, on time, I reward myself with something positive. Like a date, or something that I want, a new book, or a night at the bar."

"I see." Breda said going back to his report.

"Has that been working, Sir?" Riza asked.

"Yes, actually, it has. I find it a very interesting concept." Roy replied, going back to his own work.

**:---:**

_"Tonight at 8 o'clock, right?" Roy asked Riza quietly as they walked out of headquarters. It was February 14, Valentine's Day. The ground was covered with several inches of new snow, but it had stopped, and the sky was clear now.  
_

_"Yes, Sir, I will be there at 8 o'clock." She responded.  
_

_Roy nodded. He wanted to take her in his arms and twirl her around, be able to hold her hand or put his arm around her as he walked her home, show the world how much he loved this woman, just not to show her, or their few trusted friends. He wanted the entire country of Amestris to know. Just a few more years Roy, remember that; short term inconvenience for a long term improvement._

_They quietly made their way to Riza's apartment, saying goodbye like any superior and subordinate would; Riza thanking Roy for the company and saying goodnight to each other as she unlocked her door and stepped inside. Roy quickly backtracked to Central's main street picked up Riza's chocolate covered strawberries and the flower bouquet that he had ordered and just as quickly walked back to his apartment to cook the meal the two military officers would be sharing, Riza's gifts in his hands, the other in his pants pocket. _

**:---:**

_Riza walked up to Roy's townhouse door and knocked, then knocked again. 'Where in the world is he?' Riza thought as she knocked once more. 'Usually he answers right away.' She tried the doorknob and finding it unlocked, let herself in. She took off her jacket, placing the bag that she held in her hand down on the table that sat near the door. She had opted for a pair of comfortable jeans, a white tee shirt under a red silk blouse, and had her hair only halfway up, pulled back with a red barrette with gold scroll work to decorate it. Roy had given it to her only a month ago; to her it was hard to believe that it was such a short time before.  
_

_She walked into the apartment, watching for signs of Roy. In the kitchen, pots were on the stove, sauce simmering away, and water waiting for spaghetti that sat next to the stove on the counter waiting to be put in when she got there.  
_

_'Must be having spaghetti,' Riza thought as she moved out of the kitchen and into the living-dining room._

_ She stopped suddenly when she saw that there was a picnic, complete with blanket and basket, in Roy's living room. The coffee table was pushed to the side, a record player and several records sitting on it; while next to the table on the floor was the blanket, water goblets, wine glasses, plates, silverware, and several dishes covered with napkins. On the edge of the blanket; behind the dishes and platters, stood a huge bouquet of Orchids, her favorite flower, in shades of red white, choral and salmon pinks, looking like a blazing sunset  
_

_A few moments later she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of water turning off. 'So that's where he was.' Riza thought to herself, now realizing that she hadn't even registered the sound of the shower from the bathroom when she had come in. She turned and moved down the hall, and turned into Roy's bedroom, taking the spot on the windowsill she often occupied. It wasn't long before she heard the door to the bathroom open, letting hot steam into the room. She turned around just in time to see Roy come out with his towel tied around his waist, and his hands in his hair drying it with another, smaller towel.  
_

_"Riza!"  
_

_"Hello." She said smiling slightly at the shocked expression on Roy's face. "You didn't answer and the door was open. I turned the heat on under the water." Riza said explaining while she got up from where she sat.  
_

_Roy looked at her sitting in his window. She looked absolutely beautiful. "I just wasn't expecting you to be here yet."  
_

_"Why not? It's a quarter after 8. I've been here probably ten minutes or so." Riza replied tilting her head up as he came closer.  
_

_"Sitting here?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it gently.  
_

_"No, I heard the water turning off while I was admiring the bouquet in the living room."  
_

_"Ah, I see. My surprise is ruined."  
_

_"No. I was very surprised. Everything is absolutely beautiful. How did you know Orchids were my favorite?" Riza asked.  
_

_"Well…I remember visiting a certain flower shop in a certain small town with a certain high school friend of mine, who said something about how beautiful the Orchids were that were sitting on the counter."  
_

_"You visited Grandpa, didn't you?" Riza asked smirking.  
_

_"I did, but not because I didn't remember that you loved Orchids." Roy responded pulling her into an embrace.  
Riza looked up at him with a curious look. "Then why did you visit him?"  
_

_"He asked me too, and I had something I wanted to discuss with him." Roy said kissing her jaw just below her ear.  
_

_"What did you need to discuss?"  
_

_"We'll talk about that later." Roy said kissing her. "Now, I need to get dress…unless…"  
_

_"No." Riza said pulling away slightly, a small smile on her lips. "I'll go finish dinner." She responded kissing him once more before leaving the room.  
_

_Roy watched her leave, leaning against the windowsill, sitting there for a few minutes. He glanced over at his dresser where his keys, watch, and a small velvet box sat. 'I still have one surprise for you Lt. Riza Hawkeye' He thought as he started to get dressed. _

**:---:**

_"Riza, what are you doing?" Roy asked as she stood up from where they were leaning against the couch.  
_

_"Doing the dishes." She answered picking up the plates and silverware, leaving the wine glasses if they decided to have more.  
_

_"I'll do that later. Sit down."  
_

_"No." Riza said simply walking to the kitchen.  
_

_"Why?" He said standing and walking after her.  
_

_"If these sit you'll never get them clean, how many times have I told you that?"  
_

_"Every time I cook." Roy smirked, leaning against the counter.  
_

_"Exactly, you think you would have leaned by now." She answered rolling up her sleeves and filling the sink with hot water and soap.  
_

_"Maybe I just like seeing you doing dishes in my kitchen." Roy said picking up a towel to dry the dishes with.  
_

_"You despicable."  
_

_"You're loved." Roy said easily leaning over and kissing her cheek.  
_

_"Where did that come from?"  
_

_"I haven't told you that nearly enough today."  
_

_"I love you too, Roy." Riza said smiling at him.  
_

_It wasn't long before they were sitting on the couch, reading and listening to records. They had fallen into this quiet habit, spending nights cuddled together on the couch reading journals or books, quietly talking and listening to music. Roy leaned down and kissed Riza's forehead, seeing that she had fallen asleep. 'I could stay like this forever.' Roy thought looking down at her. He could feel the box that was sitting in his pocket, waiting for the right moment to give it to her. She had loved the strawberries, loved the flowers. She loved him, would she love this gift?  
_

_As these thoughts went through his head, ruby eyes stared up at him. 'What's he thinking about that has caused his brow to wrinkle like that?' Riza thought. 'Winry used a word for that for Ed. She called it a…twinkle." Riza chuckled. 'Fits both of them perfectly. I wonder how their doing tonight.' Riza thought, getting lost in her own as Roy was also._

_The feeling of being watched brought Roy out of his reverie and he looked down at Riza. She had woken up and was watching him. "Have a nice nap?"  
_

_"I suppose. How long was I asleep?"  
_

_"Just a few minutes I think." Roy responded.  
_

_"What were you just thinking about? You looked so serious."  
_

_"You." Roy said. When she arched one of her brows he chuckled. "Nothing bad, I promise Lt. Just how much I love you, how strong you are, how beautiful you are."  
_

_Riza looked at Roy for a few moments. "Roy? Is something wrong? You don't sound quite right."  
_

_"I can't tell the woman I love how beautiful she is?"  
_

_"Of course, but your voice…it's different. It sounds strained, forced…like you're…nervous."  
_

_"What would I have to be nervous about?"  
_

_"Nothing that I'm aware of." Riza responded kneeling on the couch next to him. "You aren't sick are you?"  
_

_"I'm healthy, Riza, don't worry. Everything is absolutely fine."  
_

_"Are you sure?" Riza asked.  
_

_"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry so much." Roy said pulling her towards him. She came easily, accepting his answer. It was the truth, he was healthy, and everything was absolutely fine. The only thing on his mind was the present that lay in his pants pocket. They sat in silence for a few moments, Riza returning to the book she was reading, a historical romance set in another universe, and Roy watching her, thinking.  
_

_'Do it now.' He heard a voice in his head that suspiciously sounded a lot like Maes Hughes.  
_

_'It's not the right time.' He answered back  
_

_'If now isn't, when would be?'  
_

_'When I take her home?'  
_

_'I've never known you as a coward, Mustang.' Hughes said.  
_

_'I've never felt anything like __**this**__.' He answered back.  
_

_'NOW.'  
_

_"Riza?" Roy asked kissing her temple.  
_

_"Hm? What is it, Roy?" She answered turning her head slightly, but not looking up from her book.  
_

_"You know I love you, right?" He asked quietly.__  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"And you love me, right?"  
_

_"Of course. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." Riza said putting her book down.  
_

_"Would you wait?" Roy asked reaching into his pocket and taking the box out, sitting it down and opening it with one hand.  
_

_"Wait for what?" Riza said her eyes going big with nerves. "Roy, what's going on?"  
_

_"For me. Wait for a time when I can put this on your finger, and let the world know that _you _are the only woman I love, the only woman I can ever love, the only woman I have loved for my entire life." Roy said letting a necklace hang in front of her face.  
_

_"Roy?"  
_

_"Will you wait for me? Will you marry me? It'll be a long engagement, but as soon as soon as I become Fuehrer…"  
_

_Riza stopped him with a single finger to his lips. "Fuehrer this, Fuehrer that. It's always 'When I become Fuehrer…' I told you I'd stand behind you, and support you until you reached that goal, didn't I?"  
_

_"Yes…" Roy started to say a question in his voice.  
_

_"Well, I promise you, on the day you stand in front of Amestris as their new Fuehrer; I'll stand _next _to you as your wife."  
_

_"I don't deserve you." Roy said simply, bringing his hand to her cheek. "You're too good for me."  
_

_"But you do, Roy, you love me, and I love you, and that's all it takes." Riza said smiling, kissing him softly on the lips. Roy deepened the kiss, bringing her closer.  
_

_"I love you more than anything; you are the brightest sun in my life, my savior from the darkness, my conscience, my everything." He whispered as he broke the kiss, keeping her in his arms, he turned her so her back was to his chest. Once she was settled, he took the necklace that he had been holding, and opened the latch, placing it around her neck.  
_

_"I bought a long enough chain that it would be hidden under anything that you would wear." He said as he latched the clasp.  
Riza picked up the object that hung on the necklace. "It's seems as if you've thought of everything." The object was a ring, silver in metal with a small pearl in the center with two rubies on either side of it. It was antique looking, but the rubies shined and looked like fire. "Not to big, not to small, and it looks like it's just my size. How long have you had this?"  
_

_"Years actually, since I had been studying with your father." Roy responded smiling, remembering the day he had gotten it. _

_"Your mother gave it to me shortly after I gave you the locket for Christmas. Knowing your mother, she saw right through me."  
_

_"I know she saw how much I loved you, she asked me about it constantly." Riza said smiling. "Is this what you spoke to Grandpa about?"  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"He was obviously happy about it."  
_

_"Yes, although he did tell me that he would figure out a way of letting us marry sooner."  
_

_"What did you tell him?" Riza asked.  
_

_"What would you tell him?"  
_

_"That I love you with all of my heart, but I would rather us do this on our own."  
_

_"That's pretty much what I told him." Roy said smirking. "He said he figured that, and that we're both too stubborn."  
_

_"Hm, not the first time he's said it, along with my parents as well." Riza said.  
_

_"Do you think they'd be happy?"  
_

_"About us? Ecstatic." Riza said. "Mom told me once that if we married before we went into the military they couldn't do anything about it and they would have to let us stayed married. But at that point I was off to the academy and you were deep into your studies for the State Alchemy Exam."  
_

_"I wonder if their reasoning would be correct." Roy said thoughtfully.  
_

_"I don't know, I've never heard of two military officers coming into the army married, probably because we're all so young when we enter."  
_

_They were silent for a few moments before Riza broke the silence. "Who should we tell?"  
_

_"Right now, probably Gracia, but let's wait for awhile before we tell the others. Maybe this spring."  
_

_"Okay. Think you can keep the secret that long?"  
_

_"As long as you know, I don't care how long I have to keep it quiet. Although…I feel like telling the world right now." Roy said kissing her cheek.  
_

_"Me too, but we'll have our moment someday." Riza responded, turning her lips toward his.  
_

_"I can't wait."_

**:---:**

Ed looked out the window of the train. _'It's only been six days, Ed!' _He thought to himself. _'It's not like you'll never see her again, get a grip.'_

"Brother, is everything alright? You look a little…weird." Al said from the train seat across from him.

"I'm fine." Ed ground out.

"Brother, it's not like you'll never see her again. Of course you don't know when that'll be, but we'll be near Resembool or Rush Valley again and we'll be able to see her.

"I know." Ed responded. _'How does he know exactly what I'm thinking?'  
_

"She said she was only going to help Granny for the first few months of the year."

"I know." Ed replied again.  
"Well, I'll leave you alone, since your not to talkative." Al said turning to look out the window like his brother.

Ed leaned against the window of the train and continued to watch the scenery roll past, thinking of Winry and her face when she got her gift on Valentine's Day.

**:---:**

_Winry woke up to feel the sun's warm rays on her skin. 'Ed must have put me in bed again last night and slept on the couch.' She thought as she rolled onto her back and tried to wake up. Her last memory was sitting next to Ed, both of them reading, Ed sporadically taking notes from the book in his lap. Al had been sitting against the wall across from them reading in some journal of some sort.  
_

_'That's strange, there's no noise. Ed and Al are usually making some sort of noise by now.' She getting out of bed and started to get dressed.  
_

_A few minutes later she walked out into the living/eating area of the apartment; she didn't see either of the Elric Brothers, but there were flowers and a note sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. 'One bouquet isn't enough?' She thought, a smile crossing her face. 'Yellow and red roses. Friendship and love.'  
_

_She picked up the note and read it. 'Winry- Happy Valentine's Day. I love you. Al and I had to go out for a few minutes, but we'll be back shortly. Love, Ed.'_

**:---:**

_"Do you think Winry will be up?" Ed asked Al as they approached the door to their dorm.  
_

_"Probably." Al said looking down to Ed. "Are you nervous?"  
_

_"Possibly."  
_

_"I can't believe you. You and Winry have known each other all of your lives."  
_

_"We've only been dating for a month in a half! And we've hardly seen each other during that time."  
_

_"I had thought you two would have gotten over that in the last couple of days."  
_

_"It has, but I'm just getting nervous about her gifts. What if she doesn't like them?" Ed said as they stood in front of their door.  
_

_"She'll love them. Just go in." Al said giving his brother a shove._

**:---:**

_"Is that you Ed? Al?" Winry called from the bedroom.  
"Yeah, we're back!" Ed called out, stashing the metal box under the couch before she came out. 'That was easier than I thought.'  
_

_"I'll be out in a moment; I'm finishing something up in here." Winry said as she put the finishing touches on Ed's gift. 'Perfect.'  
_

_"What were you up to?" Ed asked from the couch.  
_

_"Nothing, just some work." Winry said sitting down next to him. "The flowers are beautiful, thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek.  
_

_"Welcome." Ed responded smiling.  
_

_"What are you two planning for today?" Al asked  
_

_"Yeah, what do you have planned?" Winry asked.  
_

_"Hm…not telling. Just be read at 6 o'clock for dinner."  
_

_"Dinner? Hm. Formal or casual?"  
_

_"Formal." Ed said smirking.  
_

_"Okay. Hm, I'll need Gracia's help, I'll be back later." Winry said kissing him once more and standing up.  
_

_"You wanted her out of here, huh?" Al asked once Winry had left for the Hughes' house.  
_

_"Partly, I need to make dinner."  
_

_"What are you planning?"  
_

_"A picnic." Ed said. "But first I have to plan everything out. I might need some help Al."  
_

_"Okay, just let me know."_

**:---:**

_"We're going to need Riza's help with this you do know." Gracia said looking at Winry who was sitting in the Hughes' living room with a cup of tea. Winry had arrived a half hour ago explaining that she didn't have anything to wear for Ed's surprise that evening.  
_

_"Hm, yes, I do see that. Would we be able to get her away from the office though?" Winry asked.  
_

_"I'm sure she could figure something out to tell Roy. Anyways he'll let her do anything she wants, well more so today than any other day." Gracia said.  
_

_"Wait! I have an idea!" Winry exclaimed standing up. "How about we go out this morning and look around, then have Riza and Scieszka meet us on their lunch break for the final selection!"  
_

_"That's an excellent idea Winry! I'll call Riza and tell them to meet us at the café on Main St. around Noon."  
_

_"Okay. Do you want me to get Elysia ready to go with us?"  
_

_"Yes, do you mind?"  
_

_"Not at all!" Winry said smiling. "Elysia! Come here, you're going to help me pick a dress out!" Winry said moving into the front hall of the Hughes home.  
_

_"A dress for you?"  
_

_"Yes, I need a fancy dress for my date with Ed tonight." Winry said sitting down next to the girl to put her own shoes on.  
_

_"Where is he taking you?" She asked said grabbing a shoe to put on.  
_

_"I don't know. He said it was a surprise."  
_

_"Wow! That's really cool!"  
_

_"Yes, it is. What color of dress should I get?"  
_

_"Red! Or maybe pink!"  
_

_"Hm, we'll have to see what's available."  
_

_"Riza said the she and Scieszka will be able to meet us at Noon at the café for an hour."  
_

_"That should be plenty of time. We might even have time to get something to eat with them."  
_

_"If we get a resounding yes on one dress, yes."  
_

_"Let's get going! I want to help make Winry look pretty for Edward!"  
_

_"That's right! Let's go!" Gracia said smiling at Elysia._

_**:---:**_

_Ed stood in a secluded part of the park that was just outside the center of the city, a small bag next to him filled with supplies. A group of trees partly surrounded the area; there was a picnic bench there already as well as a stoned in area that had a fire pit in the center for bonfires during the summer. The trees had protected the area from the snow that had fallen recently, so there was just enough to cover the ground.  
_

_'This place is great. Winry will love it.' Ed thought as he started getting to work. The first thing he did was get a piece of rope out of the bag that he had bought at the hardware store on his way to the park. He tied it to the trunk of one tree and then walked to the other side of the opening and tied the other end to another tree. He then walked around the grove and placed the other supplies at the bottom of trees and around the stone that held the fire pit. 'There, everything is ready for later.' Ed thought as he looked at what he had done and left the grove. _

**:---:**

_Winry was changing in the dressing room of the shop where she, Gracia and Elysia had found three possible dresses. Gracia, Elysia, Riza and Scieszka stood in the entrance of the dressing room waiting for her to show them the first dress; a black cap-sleeved dress that had a pattern of pink Cherry Blossoms falling along the one side of the dress that went just past her knees.  
_

_"What do you guys think?" Winry said stepping in front of the mirror.  
_

_"Pretty!" Elysia said.  
_

_"It's nice, but I don't think it's quite right." Scieszka stated as Riza nodded her head in agreement.  
_

_"I agree, next!" Gracia said as Winry turned and went back to the dressing room.  
_

_The next dress was strapless in a soft green color that went to her knees in the front and a little longer in the back. There was no detailing on the dress, making it simple and very elegant.  
_

_"Very nice. I love it!" Riza exclaimed when Winry walked out of the dressing room for the second time.  
_

_"The color is excellent on you, Winry." Scieszka said as Winry turned around.  
_

_"Why don't I show you the last dress and we'll see which one you like the best." Winry said.  
_

_"Sounds good, what's the third dress like?"  
_

_"It's a similar style, just a different color." Winry said as she walked back to the dressing room. She quickly changed out of the green dress into the sapphire velvet dress that had white piping along the bodice and edge of the dress with white buttons down the back.  
_

_"Well…what do you think?" Winry said stepping out of the dressing room for the last time.  
_

_"I think I like that dress the best." Riza said. "It matches you eyes perfectly."  
_

_"I agree, Ed won't know what hit him." Gracia said as Winry turned around in front of the mirror.  
_

_"I liked this dress the best myself, so I believe my decision has been made."_

**:---:**

_"Al, do you remember what we did in Leore to out the Father?" Ed said coming into their dorm.  
_

_"Why? And do I really want to remember?"  
_

_"It's to help Win, I need to get music into the grove that I chose at the park for our picnic."  
_

_"What do you need me to do?"  
_

_Ed and Al spent the next half hour discussing how to get the music from their dorm to the grove. It was a large distance to cover and took a lot of planning. During their conversation on how to cover the distance, Ed started preparations for the meal. He wasn't a great cook, but he knew he would be able to pull off the simple meal he had planned. _

**:---:**

_"Winry, a messenger brought this for you." Gracia said coming into the room she had placed Winry in to get ready for the evening.  
_

_"Thank you, Gracia." Winry said taking the note._

_Winry--_

_I figured you're at the Hughes' house getting ready. I will send a car to their house to pick you up to bring you to the meeting spot at 5:45. I can't wait to see you.  
_

_Love,  
Ed  
_

_Winry smiled and looked at the bedside clock 5:05. She didn't have long to get dressed. "Gracia! I need your help with my hair!" Winry called down the stairs. "Ed's sending a car to pick me up at 5:45."  
_

_"We better hurry up then, shouldn't we?"_

**:---:**

_"Are you almost done?" Al asked from the living room. Ed was getting dressed in the bedroom.  
_

_"Yeah, how do I look?" Ed said coming out in his black pants, a deep red shirt and a black suit coat.  
_

_"Good, how long do you want me to wait?"  
_

_"Give me twenty minutes. I have everything set up, I just need to do the alchemy."  
_

_"Sounds good. I'll start getting everything ready here." Al said as Ed walked out the door._

**:---:**

Ed smiled as he remembered the look on Winry's face when she came into the grove. 'It was so perfect…' He thought as he heard the food trolley coming down the walk way.

**:---:**

_"5:50" Ed said taking out his pocket watch. "First thing is to set the table." Ed said to himself as he got a tablecloth, two candles, two candlesticks, plates, silverware, and glasses out of the picnic basket he had brought with him. Then he placed the food in between the two places he had set and got the lighter out and set it next to his place so that he'd be able to light the candles later. He then clapped his hands and touched each of the food containers to warm them up.  
_

_Ed saw the blue flash from the dormitory and worked to set up the speakers from his end, transforming several garbage reciprocals available into speakers. Suddenly light music came out.  
_

_"YES!" He exclaimed excitedly pumping his hand in the air when the music system worked on the first try. "Now, to make this place a bit more…festive." Ed said as he walked over to where the rope was strung between the trees, envisioned what he wanted, concentrated, clapped his hands and touched the two trees on either side of him.  
_

_A blue light flashed, a velvet rope appeared in front of him while the Christmas lights at the base of each tree wound themselves up the base of the tree and through the leaves, lighting themselves.  
_

_"Ed?" He heard behind him.  
_

_'Crap, she's here already!" Ed said taking his watch out and seeing the hands right at 6:00.  
_

_"Right on time, hm? That's good." Ed said. "Wait right there for a moment, okay?" He asked as he moved to the table, placed the picnic basket under the table and picked the lighter up to light the candles.  
_

_Winry waited patiently as she watched Ed move around the grove. 'It's absolutely beautiful. But he hasn't even looked at me yet!'  
_

_Ed took a deep breath but didn't turn around yet. "You didn't see everything did you?"  
_

_"I saw you transform the grove. The music I heard and saw the blue flash from a far way off, that's what told me where you were." Winry said placing her hand on the velvet rope. "Ed, why don't you turn around?"  
_

_"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to see you until this was completely finished, but now that it is, I'm nervous."  
_

_"Just turn around silly, and let me in, I don't know how to unhook this rope from the tree."  
_

_Ed took another deep breath and turned around. Winry stood on the other side of the rope resting her hand lightly on it, surrounded by the sparkling lights. It seemed to make her…glow, to take his breath away, quite literally.  
_

_"You're beautiful." Ed said taking a look at her. She wore a black double breasted wool coat and a cream colored scarf over her dress, which he could see was navy velvet from where it peaked from under her coat.  
_

_He walked over to where the rope separated them, Winry let out a squeal of surprise when he picked her up by the waist and lifted her over the rope, keeping her against him as he let her feet touch the ground once again.  
_

_"Every time I see you, I think I fall a bit harder. I love you so much, Winry." Ed said as he kissed her gently.  
_

_"I love you too, Ed." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat, moving her arms to rest around his torso.  
_

_"Winry?" Ed asked his chin resting on top of her head.  
_

_"Hm? What is it, Ed?"  
_

_"As much as I love standing here with you, and I do, don't get me wrong, could we eat? I really didn't get any lunch, and I'm starved." Ed asked smirking slightly.  
_

_"Dinner?" Winry asked looking up at him. "You cooked?"  
_

_"What? You expected take out?" Ed said pulling her towards the picnic table.  
_

_"Either that or having Gracia prepare something for you."  
_

_"Nope, I cooked. Although, I did get the recipe from Gracia, I should give her partial credit. I had no idea how to cook what I was going to cook before I talked to her this morning while we were out."  
_

_"So that's what you were doing while I was sleeping."  
_

_"Yeah, Al and I had to go to the headquarters building once more too. Questions about the report I just turned in to Mustang." Ed said helping her into her seat.  
_

_"Rice?" Winry asked.  
_

_"Don't worry, there's more." Ed said opening another container.  
_

_"Chicken…sweet n' sour chicken!" Winry exclaimed as Ed opened each of the containers in between them.  
_

_"Egg rolls, those I did buy, green beans, cheese wontons, and fried shrimp as well." Ed finished.  
_

_"Xingian! Oh! I love it, I've been so hungry for Xingian lately. Ed, you really fixed all of this?" Winry said lifting her head from the spread for a moment.  
_

_"Pretty much. Gracia helped me, like I said." Ed answered smiling at her reaction. "Well, go ahead, or do you want me to serve you?"  
_

_"Do you mind?"  
_

_"Not at all." Ed said taking a serving spoon and dished some of each dish onto Winry's plate from where he stood next to her. _

**:---:**

_Winry watched as Ed stood from where he had started a fire in the fire pit and turned to her.  
_

_"May I have this dance?" Ed asked holding out his hand.  
_

_She moved towards him, placing her hand in his. He brought her close to him, encircling her with his warm arms.  
_

_"Cold?" He asked as they swayed to the music that had changed a few moments ago.  
_

_"A bit." Winry said smiling up at him. She had removed her coat but kept the scarf around her shoulders so that she would be able to mover her arms better.  
_

_"Better?" Ed asked brining her closer  
_

_"Much." Winry answered him setting her head against his chest.  
_

_After dancing to several songs he sat Winry down on the stone fire pit. "Stay right there, I want to give you your other gift now."  
_

_"Ed, you've really done too much…" Winry stopped when he had turned around and gave a 'shut up' look.  
_

_"I couldn't help but get you this." Ed said carrying a box towards her.  
_

_"Ed…It's a metal box." Winry said when Ed knelt down in front of her, holding the box for her to open.  
_

_"Yep. Look inside, there's something more."  
_

_Winry looked at him, puzzled. "The engraving is beautiful." As she traced the heart with her finger.  
_

_"Thank you."  
_

_"You really know me too well."  
_

_"Well, you're such an automail freak…" Ed trailed off as she opened the box.  
_

_"Oh my…"  
_

_"Think you can eat them all?" Ed asked smiling.  
_

_"I might need some help, we'll see." Winry said taking a look at all the sweets, then came to the center. A smaller heart was in the center, engraved similarly to the top of the larger heart. "What's in here?"  
_

_"Another gift. I hope you like it." He said setting the larger box down as she picked up the tiny box.  
_

_Inside, resting on sapphire velvet sat a pocket watch and chain, engraved just like the locket that he had given her for Christmas. Two wrenches crossed in the center with an alchemy circle surrounding them._

_"Ed…It's…beautiful." Winry said tears starting to fall down her cheeks quietly.  
_

_"Win… Winry, don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Ed said taking her into his arms.  
_

_"I'm happy that's why! I love it!" Winry said throwing her arms around his neck causing them to fall backwards a bit.  
_

_"I thought you might. You've always wanted to take mine apart. Succeeded once, actually."  
_

_"Oh, it's so wonderful, Ed." Winry said sitting up and helping Ed up as well.  
_

_"Why don't you take a look at it?" Ed suggested as he leaned up against the fire pit next to her, placing his arms around her.  
_

_Opening the lid to the watch, Winry saw that the side opposite the face had something engraved on it. 'I love you, Winry. Ed. 14 February.'  
_

_"Thank you, Ed. I'll never forget this, I'll always have it with me.' Winry said kissing him on the cheek.  
_

_"Your welcome. I just wanted to give you something special." Ed said.  
_

_"Here, hold on a minute. I have something special for you too." Winry said standing up and moving towards her coat and taking something out of the pocket.  
_

_"I hope you like it." She said when she sat down next to him a moment later.  
_

_Ed looked at the box he held in his hand. He carefully opened the lid to look inside. On red velvet he couldn't believe what he saw. "Did you make this Winry?" Ed asked.  
_

_"Mm-Hm. It took awhile, but I was able to finish it." Winry said smiling.  
_

_"I love it! Thank you so much!" Ed said taking the watch chain out of the box and looking at it more carefully. On the clip there was an engraving. 'I love you, Ed. Winry. 14 February.'  
_

_"Al made the engraving for me with some Alchemy." Winry said as Ed unhooked his old chain from his watch and clipped the new chain on. On the end where the chain hooked to the watch two charms dangled. One was an alchemy circle, the other was two crossed wrenches.  
_

_"I love you." Ed said. "Thank you so much, I love it."  
_

_"I love you." Winry responded smiling. "And thank you, it's perfect."  
_

_"It was about time you got your own."_

**:---:**

Ed smiled as he pulled out his watch, letting the chain slip through his fingers. 'I love you, Winry.' He closed the lid to the watch and turned to watch the scenery pass by in a blur once more.

**:---:**

Winry wiped her forehead with her arm as she finished putting Luke's leg back on. "There you go. Try not to work it so hard, okay? It'll help with the maintenance." Winry said turning around to clean up the shop as Luke got up and got used to the changes in his Automail.

"I'll get you the bill, just get it to Granny Pinako whenever you can." Winry said slipping her pocket watch out of her pants pocket.

"Thanks a lot, Miss. Rockbell. You've sure done a great job."

"Thank you, Luke. Have a good afternoon."

Winry looked down at the watch and smile. 'I love you, Ed. Come home soon.' She closed the lid and ran a finger over the top, pocketing it once more and moving on to her next job.


End file.
